


Remember.

by The_Morregan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feels and all that jazz, I need my muse back, M/M, Poetry, Thilbo Bagginshield - Freeform, This just kinda happened when I was drunk, i need to not drink, kiliel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Morregan/pseuds/The_Morregan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem. Implied Thilbo, Kiliel. Canon character death. Feels and all that jazz. I am a horrid person who enjoys ripping their own heart out, sorry guys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember.

Feel the steel in his ribs  
As though it were your own  
Know the loss of his blood  
When it drips through your fingers

See his eyes as they dim  
And do nothing  
Hold his hand as he rasps  
Clutch it tighter

Lover slips past all knowing  
But that you were there beside him  
Heir to Durin's throne, pass away  
Be, again, all but unknown

Words from your lips  
Matter little  
But the words from his lips  
Are his last

Carry them down, hold them close  
Until even your own dying breath  
As you think your last remember your past  
And the lover who died in your arms

Durinson, pass away  
And know that ere break of day  
You found your long forgotten gold  
And so much more

Flaxen-haired heir  
Be not afraid  
Your glory too would come  
Though your brow will never bear the weight of a crown

Archer-dwarrow, child of the stars  
You leave much grief in your wake  
For as your light did fade, and to her you bade  
Your goodbye, her light faded too, perhaps more than you knew

To the sweet summer berry  
Plucked from his bush, planted leagues away  
The king is arrived safe at last  
If not to the throne he desired

To the bearer of stars and arrows  
Unknowing of love  
You shall not have returned  
The love that you shared, that tradition spurned  
Those left behind shall remember  
But those that are gone shall forget  
The price that was paid, and the bonds that were made  
Forged from blood and the wreckage of life


End file.
